Humphrey and Kate Reunited
by TheRavenMocker
Summary: 1 year later since Humphrey fake his death when he heard Kate is getting married, leaving Kate depress of what happen to Humphrey. The pack moves to Sawtooth park and came across a lone wolf who looks familiar to Kate and it's been roaming through the territory, scaring the hunting group. But when the lone wolf heard what happened, he decided to reveal his true identity to Kate.
1. Moving to Sawtooth

Chapter 1: Moving to Sawtooth

It's been 1 year since Humphrey died, leaving Kate devastated. His grave is right next to her parent's den. He died by jumping off the mud slid after Kate's wedding.

Even though, Kate didn't married to Garth. Tony felt so bad that he changed the law. All Omegas are crying because their leader has gone and Lily has become the leader of Omegas.

Eve run inside the den and saw Kate still laying on the floor, crying her eyes out. "Kate I know you miss Humphrey but we have to move" Eve said. Kate's head went up like a rocket and said "Why do we have to move, I don't want to move".

Eve know that her daughter doesn't want to move is because of Humphrey's grave. She got an idea and said "We can bring Humphrey's grave and the reason why we have to move is because there is no food in the area". Kate nodded and said "Can we move to Sawtooth, where me and...Humphrey were relocated".

"Yes we can" said Winston enter the den. "I've set the pack ready to move".

Kate went to Humphrey's grave and pick the stick up with her mouth. She sighed and began to cry. Her eyes were blood shot and it is super red from crying too much or harder.

Kate see Humphrey's buddies depressed and start carrying the log. Kate feel bad for all the omegas and she hated the law but it is a good thing that the law changed but the only bad thing is...is that her true love is not here.

"Alright everyone, let's move to Sawtooth National Park" shouted Winston leading them to the train track and follow it.

_At Sawtooth

'It's a good thing I fake my death' Humphrey thought. Humphrey have became stronger and bigger. He was a lone wolf now and he thought how Kate feel about him died.

"I hope she's happy with Garth and probably didn't care about me" Humphrey said to himself.

Humphrey had trained non-stop by using all his hatred against the pack law and the marriage.

He went to the top of the mountain and saw a familiar pack walking towards Sawtooth. 'God damn it, it's the Western and Eastern Pack' He thought. 'If one of the group come across my damn territory, I will kill them'.

He watched as they arrived at Sawtooth, and Humphrey decided to go to his territory and patrol around to see if anyone comes by.

Kate set Humphrey's grave next to her parents' new den. She sighed and went inside and lay at the entrance, staring at Humphrey's Grave.

She saw her dad getting ready for the hunting group. Kate did not want to join and stared at Humphrey's grave again.

"I miss you so much Humphrey" she said began to cry.

At Humphrey's den, Humphrey killed two caribou and smell a familiar scent and look at it. It was Hutch, Candu, Claws, Scar, and...Garth.

Humphrey growled and yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY TERRITORY". The hunting group yelped in surprise and glance at the lone wolf with hatred in his eyes.

Claws spoke up in fear "W-we were hunting and finding some food".

Humphrey didn't know what to say but dragged the other caribou to them. They whimpered even Garth seeing me but did not recognize him.

"Here take it and I'll give you a warning. Now go on before I killed you all" Humphrey shouted throwing the carcasses in front of them.

Garth spoke up "Who are you". Humphrey give him a cold hatred stare at him. Garth whimpered, slowly stepping few steps back and said "I'm sorry".

Humphrey smirked and went to his den while grabbing his kill.

The hunting group look terrified and start picking the caribou up and start charging back at their new territory.

Humphrey laugh, rolling around at his den. He laugh so hard that he cry just seeing what happen. He sees Garth scared.

Hutch give Winston a report about a scary lone wolf roaming around Sawtooth. Kate heard her dad saying that if they see the lone wolf, let him to come the territory so they can introduce them.

Kate want to see the lone wolf but not decide to leave with Humphrey all alone. She missed him so much that Humphrey didn't know what's going on.

 **I've been working two stories from now on. I don't know if this chapter is boring and I will fix it. What will happen if they see Humphrey again and asked them to come their territory?**


	2. Who Are You?

Kate's POV

I'm still sitting in my parents' den, staring at Humphrey's grave. My fur was a mess and my eyes were just red from crying too much.

But when I heard Hutch saying a scaring lone wolf, I've been wondering what does he looks like, but I'm not interested in romance since my true love is dead. I regret all this, and I didn't get a chance for him to forgive me since I reveal my love at the wedding stone.

I went to ask my dad about the lone wolf. "Dad, what did the lone wolf do to the hunting group".

"The lone wolf scared them and they say it was muscular than Garth and bigger than Garth, plus it's eyes is filled with anger and I just want to make peace if he attacks or let him join the pack" my dad said.

"Why did you ask?"

"I just want to know" I replied it back. I sigh and went back to the den and just keep staring at Humphrey's grave. The amount of sadness is no use to get rid of. The only cure is to see my true love and that's it.

X

Humphrey's POV

I am still fucking laughing seeing Garth scared of me. I went the entrance of my den and spot the same group. UGH! What the fuck do they want.

I went over there and decide to play a game with them. It will be fun watching them being afraid of me. Maybe Winston was wrong putting me as an Omega as he never seen an Alpha Humphrey before.

I growled as soon I was close to them without being seen. "What was that" asked Candu.

Okay alphas are like omegas when I do that, what is wrong with them. "I don't know Candu, but we must find that lone wolf to meet our leader" said Hutch.

Good idea, I just want to see Winston, if he is still the leader. I jump out of the bush and some of them yelped in surprise.

"I heard what you guys said and I would like to meet your leader" I said with a grin. I can hear Hutch gulped and I smirked.

"Okay then, follow us and don't do anything stupid" said Claw. I rolled my eyes and follow them. It took a while and I finally met my old dumb pack.

I still hate the pack law and I hate seeing Kate with Garth. I glanced around seeing most of the omegas looked depressed. It worked. So they led me to their leader and I saw my old buddies. Glad they didn't recognize me yet.

When we arrived at Winston's den, I see Kate lying around the entrance, starring at a grave. I bet it's mine. I looked at Kate and her eyes were red. She saw me and stood up, walking towards me. I felt nothing, not even being nervous.

"Are you the lone wolf who scared the hunting group" she asked. I smirked. "Yeah I can't believe they are afraid of me, I thought alphas are not scared of anything but I guessed I was wrong" I replied.

Then, Winston and Eve approach and sat in front of me with Kate. "Welcome to the western and eastern pack" said Winston like I fucking care. "I'm Winston the pack leader and this is my mate, Eve". Where's Tony? I hope he's dead but nope I was wrong cause I saw him sit next to Barf.

"What is your name" asked Winston. Everyone stared at me.

"My name is not that important you already know the answer to that" I said walking off. "Wait would you like to join the pack and what do you mean we know the answer" said Kate.

I stop and turn around. "Yes I would like to join the pack and I have faith in you to find the answer". I decided to ask Kate who's grave is that next to the den.

"Who's grave is that" I said pointing to it. I saw Kate looked depressed and began to cry and said "It-It's my best friend, I just realized that I have feelings for him but when he heard about me married to someone else to unite the packs, he killed himself".

Ohhh she has feelings of me, I felt happy but not anymore cause she is still married to Garth. "Well I'm sorry for your lost" I lied.

Kate walked back to the den and laid there starring at my grave again. She's still married to Garth and I still have feelings for her.

"Would you like a tour" asked Eve. I nodded and they show me around their new territory. I look around seeing most of the western pack members are depressed even the alphas but the omegas are even more.

"What's wrong with your pack, they looked sad" I asked. Winston cleared his throat and said "Yes they are sad because one of my favorite omega who is the leader of Omegas had died". I see Winston's eyes filled with tears.

I felt a little bit better but the madness part is Kate with Garth. I hope she doesn't have puppies if I see them, I'll make sure that I will stay mad and become an enemy.

"And you probably see his grave back there at my den" said Winston snapping out of my thoughts. We heard a scream from Winston's den and I saw Kate on the ground being pinned by a brown wolf.

I charged at him and rammed on his side, knocking off of Kate. I pinned him and Winston rushing towards at Kate's side and said "What happen Kate".

"This wolf is trying to rape me" said Kate. This makes me mad and I growled at the brown wolf. "Get off of me" he yelled. I shook my head and said something in my terrified voice that anyone can hear. "I'm the world's fearless wolf on the planet and I am scarier enough to make animals to be afraid of me. My voice. My face, even my hatred".

"I can take down a bear all by my self" I continued. It's actually true. I saw feared in his eyes and I looked back to see Eve fainted and Winston in wide eyes. I looked at Kate and she was crying, probably doesn't want to take her virginity away from her.

I let go the wolf and he scattered towards his den.

"I'm going to have a word with him" said Tony. "Well it's good to be in the pack but I'm keeping my den, speaking of that I'm going to it" I said walking off then stopped by Eve. "Wait can you come join us in dinner later and thank you for saving my daughter".

I looked back and nodded and resumed walking towards my den.

X

Kate's POV

That lone wolf looks familiar but I never seen anyone with a scary voice before. I feel happy that I'm not getting raped by a stranger. The only thing I will let that happen is when Humphrey is alive and be my mate.

I went to my dad and said "Dad that lone wolf looks familiar, I've seen him somewhere before".

"Same here he does look familiar" said my dad. I looked at my mom and she nodded in agreement.

 **What will happen at the next Chapter? Thank you for reading this story and I am enjoyed it making it.**


	3. A Suspicious Dinner

Humphrey's POV

I don't know if I should come up with a fake name and I don't want anyone to find out who really I am.

I start walking back to Winston's den. I saw my old buddies again. They didn't go log sledding, which I don't want to do it, I mean I did when this pack is not here but now they are.

I just notice something, where is Lily? I didn't see her with Winston and Eve, or Kate.

Oh well, guess I will worried that one later.

X

Kate's POV

Same thing like I always do, stare at Humphrey's grave. It was night time and that lone wolf is coming for dinner.

When I sleep, I always dream of me and Humphrey being mates, or he is still alive. But then, after his death, I always have the worst nightmare that I don't want to talk about.

I saw Lily and Garth with my friends heading toward me. Why are they coming to dinner? Not Lily and Garth, my friends. Lily was pregnant and I feel jealous and sadness.

"Hey Kate, you're doing okay" asked Sweets.

I shook my head no because I'm not feel okay, I feel like an abandon wolf who is lonely without her true love.

"Kate, I know you miss Humphrey but you're wasting your life time, you gotta move on" said Candy. "No like I told you, I'm not interested in love" I answered.

I look up to the sky and stare at the moon. "I miss you Humphrey" I whispered myself, tears welling up my eyes.

"Awwww Kate, don't cry, I wish I can cheer you up, but I'm not good as Humphrey" said Lily. She is right since she is the new leader of omegas. "The only thing that can cheer me up is to see him" I replied. "I know Kate but we can't revive the dead wolves yet, we don't have supernatural powers" said Lily. "I know" I said glumly.

My friends start walking towards their den and when they do it, I saw the same lone wolf coming towards my den.

"Mom, Dad, he's coming" I said. They peeked around and saw him, so my mom went and grab the deer and set it in the middle of the den.

"Hey Kate" said the lone wolf also known as Humphrey. "Hi" I replied. I know this wolf knows my name because he must've heard it when I was close getting raped.

He went inside the den and so I join the dinner. "Kate you're slouching" said my mom. I raised my upper body up but tears are still in my eyes. My mom smiled and she start asking question to this lone wolf who I really want to know his name.

Something tells me he is extremely familiar, his voice, his looks, his personality, and his eyes. All of them is the same thing as Humphrey but he's not that muscular or bigger than Garth.

"So, what's your name" asked Lily.

X

Humphrey's POV

"So, what's your name" asked Lily. Good thing Lily is here but she looks so different.

I looked at Winston and Eve and they titled their heads. I sigh and say the same thing "My name is not that important you already know the answer to that".

"You always say the same thing, is something wrong with you" growled Eve. "Yeah and I rather not talk about it" I lied. They all nodded and Lily and Garth start introducing themselves.

"I'm Lily, Kate's sister, and the daughter of the pack leaders, and this is my mate Garth and you probably knew him" said Lily. My eyes went wide when she said that Garth was her mate.

"And I have a question for you" said Kate. I looked at her in her eyes. "You look familiar, your looks, your personality, and your voice, are you someone else I knew" said Kate smiling. I shook my head no. I was sooo shocked that Garth is Lily's mate.

"So did you guys have laws around here" I lied cause I knew one and that is the one I hate. "Yeah there is but this is an important law in our pack, since Kate is depressed that Humphrey is gone, the pack law is Alphas can be mates with the Omegas" said Winston.

'WHAT THE HECK' I screamed in my mind. "Are you okay, you seemed shocked, and I swear you are so familiar" said Kate. I nodded slowly and said "Well the dinner is done, I better go back". I start walking quickly to my den and when I'm out of their sight, I took off running. This means I can be with Kate again but I really need to surprise them.

Kate will be so happy to see me alive. When I got in my den, I start jumping. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I yelled. Damn right, I was happy that the pack law change and Kate is not married.

But I need to give them a surprise.

X

Kate's POV

It keeps clicking on me, I swear he is familiar. "Dad, we need to investigate with this, he is hiding something" I asked. All of them nodded.

"We'll start this investigation tomorrow, me, Kate, Eve, and Hutch will go" my dad command. We all nodded and ready for tomorrow.

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT THE NEXT CHAPTER?!**


	4. Truth and Hearts Reunited

Kate's POV

I woke up and saw my dad setting up group for us to investigate the lone wolf. He is so familiar but I don't know who was it, ever since I miss Humphrey, I completely forgot his act, jokes, everything.

"Good morning Kate, are you ready to go" asked my dad. I sigh and look at Humphrey's grave. Tears approach my eyes again, thinking, imagining, saw Humphrey's death.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go" I answered.

This is my first mission in this year to go outside the territory. We were off, following the lone wolf's scent and I remembered this after my wedding, running after Humphrey, witness Humphrey fall off the cliff and into the mud slide, searching his body, and didn't find it.

I sobbed quietly and my mom notice this.

"Kate my dear, I know you remembered what happen but you gotta focused okay, Humphrey needs you to complete the mission and you know that" comfort mom.

"Yeah I suppose you're right" I replied.

We've arrived at the lone wolf's den and my dad knock the entrance. "It's Winston and we would like to speak with you" he shouted. "Okay come in" the wolf said.

X

Humphrey's POV

FUCK! I don't know what do they want but who cares, and I just hope they won't ask questions.

I saw Winston, Eve, Hutch, and Kate come in and sit down in front of me. I gulped nervously. "What do you guys want" I asked.

"Well first, we want to know who are you" said Winston. God damn it, they want my identity. I can't show them, I just want to surprise Kate or should I do it right now.

"A-Are you sure, cause I don't want to talk about it, my name kind of remind me about my painful past" I lied.

"I know you're lying because you are shuffling your paws" growled Eve. I gulped in fear, and I don't know what to say.

"Please, we want to know who you really are, you're just so familiar and I am eager to know your name please" said Kate giving me a puppy face.

I give up. I sigh and said "My name is Humphrey". All of them gasped but Kate spoke up. "Are you sure your Humphrey, cause Humphrey can't survive on that mud slide".

"I can prove it" I said. I raised my muzzle up in the air and howled in a melody like me and Kate did in the train.

I peek one eye and saw Kate, crying in tears of joy, knowing that I am alive. I stopped howling and Kate tackled me and pulled me into a passionate kiss that I never felt before.

We broke the kiss and Kate put her head on my chest and cry harder. "I'm so glad you're alive".

I hugged her and I saw Eve cry, Hutch fainted, and Winston in wide eyes. I laugh at their reaction and Kate let me stood up. As I stood up, Kate pulled me into another passionate kiss. Man she does really miss me and love me.

"Humphrey I'm so glad you're alive and I'm sorry for making the biggest mistake in my life" she said putting her head on my chest again.

"I forgive you Kate, I know you are destroyed, see me dead but I fake my death, I jump off on the mud slide and grab a stick that was strong enough to hold me and I wait until you were gone and I pulled myself into the shore and quickly sped off so you won't see me" I explained. "And I know that it's impossible to survive that but some things are possible".

"Thank you for telling me your identity" she said give me a peck on the lips. I smiled and said "I want to surprise the whole pack".

Winston stopped in trance of shock, and walked over to me "It's good to see you're alive Humphrey". I nodded and got pounced by Eve.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER, YOU KNOW SHE'S BEEN DEPRESSED AFTER YOUR DEATH" she growled. Kate and Winston eyes widen and I can see Hutch still fainted.

"Eve I know I destroyed your daughter's heart but you gotta know..." I was cut off by Eve choking on me. Winston was about to tackle her but then she did unexpected thing that anyone could see, she let me up and hug me.

I drop my jaw and so did Winston and Kate.

"Thank you for coming back to her" said Eve.

"Okay it's good to see you Eve, but I need to surprise the pack" I confessed. They all nodded and keep their secrets.

X

Kate's POV

My mind went happiness and excited to know that Humphrey lived. I went to my mom and asked "Mom, can me and Humphrey mate". I blushed when I said that but good thing Humphrey didn't hear it.

My mom give me a strange look but turns out she have a happy look and nodded. I was shocked. I went to Humphrey and kiss him. I brushed against him.

I miss his howl, his voice, his personality, his jokes, and his love.

"I love you Humphrey" I said.

"I love you too Kate" He replied. And with that, we rub our noses.

 **SAY WHAT?! Humphrey revealed his identity and Kate, well, have no idea she been waiting for this to happen and she is eager to have sex with him since she miss him sooo much.**


	5. Welcome Back Humphrey

(Flashback - 1 year ago on Kate's Wedding)

Kate pulled away from rubbing her nose against Garth's.

"Kate, what are you doing" asked Garth. "I..." she stuttered and look back at her parents and then look back at Garth.

"I...can't" Kate announced. Garth cheered and Kate look at him confused. Garth cleared his throat and said "I mean, you can't".

"What is this Winston, why she can't marry Garth" said Tony. Winston snarled at him and told him to be quiet and walked up to Kate. "Kate...why can't you marry Garth" he asked.

"Because I...I heh, I uhhh...fell in love with an omega" Kate said nervously. Everyone was shocked and Eve fainted. "Alpha fell in love with an omega, that's against pack law" Tony argued back but Garth spoke up. "Dad...I also in love with an omega".

He walked up to Lily and everyone was shocked again. "Alpha in love with omega, Alpha in love with an omega...Eve help me out" Winston said as Eve fainted again.

The whole eastern pack growled. "This is madness, this isn't our custom, TAKE THE VALLEY" Tony shouted.

They were about to clash each other but then there was a howl, full of pain and need help. Kate recognized the howl and start running towards that direction followed by her father and other alphas.

Kate got Humphrey's scent and it lead to a ravine where Humphrey saved Kate. There was a sight that ripped her heart out of her and buried it to the ground.

Humphrey was there with blood in his mouth and blood on his paws and on his sides. Humphrey fell into the ravine and Kate screamed his name in horror.

"HUMPHREY" she shouted and start running at full speed.

When she got to the ravine, there was no sign of Humphrey's body. Kate jumped down and began searching his body. "Humphrey where are you, please don't die" she said as she enter a panic state.

Winston doesn't know what's going on so he walked up to Kate, who she is searching for something. "Kate, what's wrong" he asked.

"I SAW HUMPHREY, DYING AND HE FELL INTO THE RAVINE AND I'M SEARCHING HIM" She yelled and went back what she is doing. Winston and the other alphas just stand there in pure shocked.

They followed what Kate did. Every minute, there was no sign of Humphrey and Kate broke down and sob uncontrollably. She now have lost her love of her life.

Winston just stand there and didn't know what to say, he just watch her daughter, crying. Winston grew sad and knew that Humphrey was his favorite omega who is the leader of omegas.

He ordered other alphas to carry Kate, back to the main den.

The western and eastern pack saw Winston and his group, carrying Kate who she enter a despair state. They keep asking questions like

"What's going on

Why Kate's crying

Did something happen to the omega that she love?"

The group keep going to the main den. When they entered, Eve, Tony, Garth, and Lily heard Kate wailed. "What happen" asked Lily.

Kate tried to talk but she is extremely sad what happen to Humphrey and she can't help it but wailed all the time. "Humphrey...Humphrey died" said Winston as tears welled up his eyes.

They gasped and Lily broke down. "How did he die" asked Eve. "Kate said he was dying and he fell into the ravine where the mud slide is but I don't know how he is dying" Winston answered.

Eve walked up to Kate and give her a tight embrace as Kate cried into her mother's shoulder, soaking her fur.

Winston walked to the mouth of the den and saw all of the pack members including the eastern, waiting for answers. They saw Winston, crying.

"What happen to Kate...is that she lost Humphrey who was dying and fell into the ravine...w-we don't know how he is dying but we can't find his body, so we will prepared the funeral of our favorite omega who cheered up the pack members, cheering up my daughter, and the leader of the omegas" Winston explained as all the omegas broke down.

Tony felt bad and went to Winston and whispered in his ears. "We should change the pack law for alphas to be mates with the omegas".

Winston nodded and went back to the den, seeing Kate curled up into a ball, sobbing on her tail.

He gave her a pat on her back, comforting her. "I'm sorry Kate, but Humphrey will always be there for you, he will be watching you from above" he said.

"I-I ca-can't l-live...without h-him, I-I need him. I hate the pack l-law" Kate sobbed.

"I know Kate, I know, this is our fault" said Winston. Kate cried to her sleep but woke up several times, having nightmares.

In the morning, Winston make a grave for Humphrey next to his den where Kate can always visit him. Kate laid down next to the grave and cried.

All of the wolves put their head down, feeling sorry for Kate as she wailed over her dead love. "H-Humphrey, I love you and I always will, please come back to me, please return for the pack, we need you. I-I need you" Kate sobbed and then raised her muzzle up and howl, full of despair and sorrow.

Everyone joined in and Kate went back where the way she was, dropping to the ground, wailing.

(End of Flashback)

Kate felt something pressed her nose. She open her eyes and smiled to see her nose touch Humphrey's.

She was glad that Humphrey is alive. Humphrey open his eyes and smiled back. "Good morning beautiful" he said.

"Good morning handsome" Kate replied. She gave him a passionate kiss. She can't help it but she does really miss Humphrey that much.

Kate broke the kiss and giggled at Humphrey's goofy smile. "Man you must've really miss me" he said. I nodded rapidly as we stand up, not breaking the contact. She nuzzled him.

Winston cleared his throat and give the couple a warm charming smile. He is glad that Kate is happy. "I told the pack that Humphrey is alive but they didn't believe me and you're coming with me" he said. Humphrey chuckled and followed Winston with Kate leaning his side, nuzzling his neck.

"I miss you so much Humphrey" She said burying her head into his fur. "I know Kate, I know" he said.

Then, something reminded Kate about the blood she saw Humphrey fell into the mud slide. "How did you get that blood before you fall into the mud slide" she asked.

"I got it from catching an injured bunny" Humphrey answered. Kate rolled her eyes and nuzzle him.

By the time, they reach the territory, everyone was sleeping. Winston howled to wake up everyone else.

All of the wolves came out their den and sat in front Winston. Some of them stared at Humphrey in completely shocked and yelled "HUMPHREY IS ALIVE".

Everyone cheered and woke up Lily and Garth. Lily was leaning against Garth as they slowly walked down the slope carefully.

Lily didn't know what's going but gasped as she seen Kate nuzzling the lone wolf.

They walked up to them and Lily asked "What's going on here Kate". "I don't know you can guess" she said went back nuzzling Humphrey.

Lily and Garth stared at Humphrey with blank expression then it clicked them. "Humphrey is that really you". Humphrey nodded and Lily ran up to him and hug him.

"Everyone miss you, including Kate, but she miss you much more than everyone did" Lily explained.

Garth pulled out of his paw for a paw shake for Humphrey and he accepted it. "Nice to meet you Garth". "Nice to meet you Humphrey. It's good to see you alive" he said.

"WOLF PILE" said Humphrey's friends in a unison. Humphrey laughed. "Salty, Shakey, and Mooch it's good to see you guys".

Kate giggled cutely as she kissed Humphrey's cheek. Humphrey got out of the wolf pile and asked "Kate, will you marry me and be my mate for eternity"

Kate screamed and pounced on Humphrey. Everyone laugh. "YES, YES, YES HUMPHREY THANK YOU" She yelled and gave him another passionate kiss.

"Okay Lily is right, Kate did miss me more than everyone else" Humphrey said. Everyone chuckled.

Kate raised her muzzle up in the air and howl in pure of joy, knowing that Humphrey is alive. Everyone joined in, including Humphrey. Kate stopped howling and rub her nose against Humphrey's.

"I love you for eternity Kate" he said. Kate never heard someone said that as she smiled wildly at Humphrey.

"I love you too for eternity Humphrey" she replied. They both close the gap and began kissing. Everyone saw this cute reunited moment as Humphrey and Kate look each other in their eyes.

 **Well, this chapter is not the final or the next one but figure it out what chapter will be the final and what will happen next.**


	6. Date Walk

Humphrey and Kate start heading back to the main alpha's den. Winston just want to talk what did Humphrey do at Sawtooth.

When they arrived, the reunited couple saw Garth, Lily, Eve, Winston, and Tony. Kate lean her head on his shoulder as they sit down in front of them.

"So Humphrey, what did you do after you left" asked Winston. "Well..." Humphrey started.

(Flashback: After Humphrey left the pack)

Humphrey followed the path where Kate and him went to Jasper, but he is going back to Sawtooth. He was thinking about getting his own food, and defending himself.

He was muddy and need to take a bath. Humphrey found a small pond, so he jump in it and start washing himself. Humphrey knew the way back to Sawtooth.

When he came up to a gas station where Humphrey and Kate almost got themselves killed, well it was Humphrey's fault for eating a cupcake. He saw the hole on the fence.

Humphrey did not want to risk it so he followed the road and it leads back where Marcel and Paddy give them a ticket of their ride. 'Where can I find a den' Humphrey thought.

He began searching or exploring the area.

Humphrey spotted a rabbit, searching for some food. He think back where Kate, Candu, and Hutch went hunting where the eastern wolves ruin their hunt.

So, he crouch down and stalked the prey. He pounced on it and kill it. "Wow that's actually a good try" he said to himself.

Humphrey made a schedule for himself.

He will hunt in the morning, after that is taking a bath, then training, lunch, training, hunt, and sleep.

Humphrey did see Marcel and Paddy playing golf and he decided not to bothered them. He did not have visitors, only Marcel and Paddy.

(End of flashback)

"...and I did not have visitors, only Marcel and Paddy. But, I did train non-stop though" Humphrey explained.

Kate brush her body against him. "Impressive" she said seductively. Humphrey smiled at her and she put her head under his chin.

"And why did Jasper have no food in the area" Humphrey asked. "Well, there were too many packs and many humans go hunting, so we made a decision to move" Winston confessed.

"Well, I don't know if your hunting group found a hunting ground" Humphrey said. "Actually they did, where you hunt and first spotted you" Tony said.

"Anyways, since Kate is extremely happy, why don't you guys for a walk, while me, Winston, and Tony talk about your wedding, Humphrey" Eve said.

Humphrey look at Kate and she smiled wildly. "We're getting married" Kate exclaimed. Humphrey chuckled at her reaction.

"Can we come also" said Lily. Kate and Humphrey nodded at the same time.

They went off into the forest. While they were in the forest, Kate grew worry because she don't want to lose Humphrey again.

"Well, I hope there is nothing that will hurt us" said Kate nervously. Humphrey looked at her. "Why" he asked.

"Well...here's a thing Humphrey, I don't want to lose you again" confessed Kate as she buried her head into Humphrey's fur.

They stop walking and Humphrey hugged her. "Kate, it's okay. You know I can hunt, and scared any animals. I won't let any body hurt you" comforted Humphrey.

"Thank you Humphrey, it really means to me" she said. Humphrey kiss her lips quickly and stared at her beautiful amber eyes. "I know" Humphrey said.

They resumed their walking until Humphrey notice Lily's belly getting bigger. It hit him and knew what it is.

"Lily, are you pregnant" Humphrey asked. "Yeah and I can't wait to see my pups" Lily said as she leaning against Garth.

"Speaking of that, I never knew you and Garth fell in love each other" said Humphrey. "Oh uh sorry for got to explain to you, but remember when you and Kate were relocated" said Garth. Humphrey nodded.

"Well, Lily offered me to show around the western territory and she is pretty funny when we arrived at Rabbit Poo Mountain" Garth chuckled.

"Ohhh I get it" Humphrey laughed. "When I saw her eyes, they were beautiful" Garth said looking at Lily's eyes.

"Well then, does Eve know that you mated Lily" Humphrey asked. "Yeah, she scared the heck out of me when she find out" Garth said.

"Okay then but I found a better threat, much better than hers" said Humphrey. "Really we want to hear it" said Kate. Humphrey shook his head and said "Alright".

"If you ever hurt Kate, I'll drill a hole the side of you so the parasite will get in, eat you alive, and then it will lay eggs inside of you" Humphrey said pretending to be angry.

"W-W-Wow...that is better than hers" stuttered Garth. We all laughed. "Plus that is disgusting" said Garth. "I know" Humphrey replied.

We heard a howl back at the territory. It was Winston's. "Well, we better get back" said Garth. We all agreed and went back while Kate leaning on Humphrey, sharing the body heat, and feeling his fluffy fur and muscles.

 **Well next chapter will be the final one. What will happen next?**


	7. Together Forever

When Humphrey and Kate arrived at Winston's den, Winston shouted "GOOD NEWS". It startled them and take a few step backs. "What" asked Humphrey and Kate in a unison.

Winston's smile grew wider than ever. "You two are getting married right now" he said. Humphrey's eyes were wide and Kate tackled Humphrey and rub noses.

"I'm so excited Humphrey, I've dream for this day for so long" exclaimed Kate. "It's so sudden, we have to get ready" said Humphrey bolted out. Eve got a pine cone so she can brush Kate.

"This dream finally come true" said Kate as tears form in her eyes. Eve knew she is crying because she is happy then every wolf in the pack. Eve decided to make Kate beautiful so Humphrey will stare at her everyday.

"Kate, I'm going to make you beautiful so Humphrey can stare at you all day" said Eve brushing Kate's tail. Kate smile evilly. "That will be great" replied Kate grinning evil.

Humphrey dove in the water and clean him self. He's trying to make his fur glow in the sun light.

After that, he ask his friends to comb him. "Guys can you comb my fur". "Sure why" asked Salty. "Today is the day that I'm getting married to Kate" Humphrey confessed. The guys knew that this marriage is important because Kate's dream is getting married to Humphrey.

They all got started, combing Humphrey.

The crowd in front of Winston's den was called for a meeting. "Attention. My daughter is so happy that today, she's getting married by her true love, Humphrey" Winston announced.

The crowd howl and cheer for Kate. Kate never felt this happy before.

Kate's friends came up to her and telling her "Congratulations Kate". "Thanks Girls" Kate sniffled.

Kate went to the middle of the territory, waiting for Humphrey. Humphrey came up to Kate as fur shine in the sun light. Humphrey and Kate both gasped when they see each other.

"Hey beautiful" Humphrey said. "Hey handsome, ready to start" Kate asked. Humphrey nodded and they both accepting each other's scent. Kate smelled like flowers and Humphrey smell that she wanted to smell, musky scent.

They both smiled and began nibbling each other's ears.

Winston and Eve teared up of joy, seeing their daughter being happy again. Kate giggled and wagged her tail as Humphrey nibble her ear. Then, they start leaning to rub noses.

The crowd roar of cheers and howls. Kate is crying of joy and put her head on Humphrey's shoulders.

"I love you so much Humphrey" said Kate. "I love you too Kate and there's nothing that will never broke our bond and we will stay by our sides forever" said Humphrey. And they both kissed and watch the sun goes down.

 **DONE MOTHER FUCKER! Check out my new story that just came out.**


End file.
